Las razones del corazón
by Inuka7
Summary: El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende. Es por eso, quizás, que Hinata sigue amando a Naruto a pesar de no obtener de él lo que necesita. Cuando el dolor resulte insoportable; Hinata tendrá que enfrentarse a su esposo, por su bien, el de sus hijos, y el del propio Naruto. One-shot


Disclairmer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende.**

Sólo algo como eso podría explicar la persistencia que ponía, día tras día, para salvar su, cada vez más, deteriorado matrimonio.

Le había llevado demasiado tiempo ser capaz de admitírselo a sí misma, pero Naruto había dejado de ser la persona de la que se enamoró hacía ya tantos años.

Su esposo continuaba demostrando el seguir siendo poseedor de un tesón y una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantables. Desde que había sido nombrado Hokage, aunque en realidad desde mucho tiempo atrás, se dejaba la piel por el bienestar de la aldea y sus habitantes. Porque el mundo fuese un lugar más justo dónde la gente pudiese vivir en paz y armonía.

Pero toda la felicidad que había conseguido instaurar en la aldea, parecía haberla absorbido del interior de su hogar; a costa de clones en cumpleaños, almuerzos olvidados en la encimera y una cama demasiado grande para la única inquilina que, noche tras noche, intentaba aguantar despierta a la espera del calor de su marido acariciando su espalda.

Quizás no había sido consciente de la gravedad de las faltas de Naruto hasta que sus hijos fueron creciendo. En aquellos primeros tiempos ver su amor ser correspondido la colocó en un lugar de total aturdimiento. La palabra "feliz" era insuficiente para describir los sentimientos que anidaban en su corazón, revoloteaban por sus entrañas e iluminaban sus ojos. Todo era gozo y alegría. Momentos compartidos, tímidos roces y estruendosas risas acompañadas de sonrojos y dulces mohines.

El nacimiento de Boruto transformó por completo a la pareja. El niño era la viva imagen de su padre y ninguna otra cosa en el mundo podría haber operado un cambio tan grande en el espíritu de Naruto como sostener entre sus brazos a su hijo.

Y mientras veía al primer amor de su vida acunar a este segundo; Hinata creyó, con total seguridad, que nunca tendría que temer por un hogar triste o sin amor. Su marido, más que ningún otro, conocía muy bien el abandono y la soledad. Crecer sin una familia. Por eso ella misma se había esforzado por dársela. Himawari llegó para completar la hoja que faltaba del trébol, convirtiéndolo en uno de la suerte; como tantas veces pensó su madre al ver la hermosa estampa que conformaban los cuatro.

Pero entonces Naruto fue nombrado Hokage. Y aunque nadie lo hubiese dicho jamás, un manto de tristeza y soledad se cernió sobre la mansión del séptimo. Eran ya un habitual las cenas sin Naruto, dónde un enfurruñado Boruto descargaba su frustración criticando a su padre en tanto que Himawari intentaba, sin éxito, alegrar a su hermano y a su madre.

Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que se había dormido esperando a su marido, para quedarse todavía mas herida que al meterse en la cama sin él, encontrándose con que al amanecer Naruto ya se había ido.

Solo Boruto, por su increíble parecido, era quien a veces conseguía remover el corazón de Hinata y hacerlo latir descontroladamente, cuando con algún ademán ella creía estar viendo al Naruto de la infancia, aquel al que había amado siendo capaz de ofrecer su vida por salvarle.

 _"Había amado"_ ¿Acaso ya no amaba a Naruto? ¿Era, si quiera, eso posible?

No. Siempre amaría a Naruto. Pero ahora tenía algo a lo que amaba más que a Naruto. Por su esposo ofrecía la vida. Por sus hijos la arrebataría.

Se levantó el viento y tomó conciencia de dónde se encontraba. Sus cavilaciones la habían llevado hasta los campos de entrenamiento, allá dónde una vez Naruto le dijo que le gustaban las personas como ella. Era bien entrada la noche, pero los niños se habían quedado a dormir con su abuelo y su tía en la mansión Hyuga y ella no tenía a nadie que la esperase en casa.

Se le escapó una lágrima. Después otra. Y en solo unos segundos sollozaba desconsolada.

En todo aquel tiempo, era la primera vez. Al principio porque Naruto no se lo merecía, él tan solo intentaba ser un buen Hokage. Más tarde porque no podía permitir que sus hijos la viesen triste, la viesen flaquear. Himawari aún creía que todo se podía arreglar con un ramo de girasoles, pero ya había sorprendido a Boruto en más de una ocasión mirando a su padre con una expresión rayana al odio. Su trebol se estaba marchitando.

-Mama...

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su madre. No tan a menudo como antaño, al menos. Había muerto al poco de nacer Hanabi, de una dolencia cardíaca.

El corazón... Tan extraño. Con sus propias razones. Razones que la razón no podía llegar a entender. Por primera vez se preguntó que clase de relación habría tenido su madre con un hombre tan difícil como Hiashi. Después de todo los Hyuga se casaban entre ellos para mantener pura la herencia del Byakugan. Muy posiblemente Hana, su madre, no pudo escoger al hombre con el que quería casarse. Quizás por eso sucumbió su corazón.

La recorrió un escalofrío. Las había dejado a Hanabi y a ella atrás, pero Naruto no era como Hiashi. No lo había sido. Ahora... No había malos gestos, o menosprecios, pero el silencio que reinaba en su casa comenzaba a parecerse desesperadamente al de la mansión Hyuga. La lejanía de Boruto con su padre se parecía cada vez más a la que una vez ella tuvo con el suyo.

-¡Hinata! ¡HINATA!

Esa voz... No había habido ni sola vez en que oírla no causase un estremecimiento en su ser. Ahora era casi una punzada, un dolor sordo...

-¡Hinata! ¿Tenías idea de lo preocupado que estaba? ¡Llegué y no estabas y al acercarme a la mansión me informaron que habías dejado a los niños y te habías ido! Hinata... ¿Qué te pasa?

Miró a su esposo con desconfianza. Naruto se veía agotado, ojeroso. El byakugan la convenció de que no era un clon, pero acabó por asustarle, perplejo al ver a Hinata usarlo con él.

-Hinata, qu...-

Podría ser un consumado luchador, el hombre más fuerte de la aldea, pero nunca habría podido ver venir tal golpe de su esposa, que cortó su respiración y le hizo caer al suelo.

Pero incluso antes de poder levantarse, ella se dejó caer a su lado. El dolor en sus facciones le lastimó más que el propio golpe.

-Naruto... Me duele el corazón -susurró ella antes de desmayarse a su lado.

* * *

Años atrás era el amor por Naruto el causante de sus desmayos, ahora resultaba todo lo contrario.

Mientras cargaba a su esposa camino a casa Naruto tuvo tiempo para llegar a esa conclusión. Ahora que la sostenía entre los brazos, se daba cuenta de que Hinata había perdido mucho peso. Su rostro estaba más afilado y su palidez, antes de porcelana, ahora se asemejaba más a la del mármol. Y él era el causante. Sabía que no estaba pasando tiempo con su familia, que no se estaba involucrando a penas en criar a sus hijos. Que estaba dejando a su esposa dormir sola cada noche, que ya no recordaba la última vez que habían hecho el amor.

El diagnóstico de Sakura fue aplastante: la enfermedad de Hinata era anímica. Estaba débil y con ciertas carencias de vitaminas, pero eran las carencias afectivas las que estaban destrozando su salud.

Mandó a sus clones al trabajo y a sus demás compromisos, dispuesto a cuidar a su esposa como se merecía, pero esa misma mañana Hinata apareció en la cocina mientras Naruto peleaba por hacer un desayuno decente.

-Siento haberte pegado -susurró sobresaltando a su esposo, quien no se había percatado de su presencia.

-¡Hinata! Deberías estar en cama. Estás muy débil. No te preocupes por eso dattebayo. Ambos sabemos que lo merecía -respondió Naruto desviando la mirada con sus últimas palabras.

Hinata sonrió. Por eso se había enamorado de él. No había rencor en su ser, siempre se disculparía ante un error e intentaría amañarlo con toda su voluntad.

Pero ya no eran niños. No todo era tan sencillo como antes. Existen cosas que, cuando se rompen, no volverán a ser lo mismo aunque se reparen.

-¿Sabes, Naruto-kun? -inquirió ella usando esa vieja fórmula, tan gastada, que había abandonado tanto tiempo atrás. -Desde que te conocí supe que alcanzarías tu sueño de ser Hokage. Jamás, ni en el peor momento, albergué duda alguna. Pero el día que nació Boruto, cuando lo tenías entre tus brazos, creí ver en tus ojos otro tipo de sueño. Uno quizás todavía más ambicioso, pero infinitamente más puro y perfecto. Una familia. Gente a quien amar y por quien ser amado. -hizo una pausa mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás verdes y continuaba desvelando, por fin, sus sentimientos sin titubear ni un ápice. - Himawari te idolatra. Eres su héroe, su príncipe. Se parece mucho a mi, pero ella es endemoniada cuando se enfada. Creo que podrá igualar a Neji-nii en el uso del Byakugan. Pero necesita tu ayuda, que la veas crecer y progresar. Lo mismo pasa con Boruto. A veces le miro y me parece estar viéndote, el único consuelo en estos años. Finge que no le importas, que no le interesa ser Hokage. Pero te quiere tanto, Naruto. Sin embargo nunca podrá expresárselo a un clon de sombras, o a un email desde tu oficina. Él también necesita que le apoyes, que le aconsejes y le guíes. Que vuelva a pensar en ti como su padre y no como el Hokage.

En ese instante los ojos de Naruto se encontraban arrasados en lágrimas a la vez que un dolor indescriptible se adueñaba de su pecho. Nunca antes había sentido un dolor semejante. Nunca antes había causado un dolor semejante.

-Y yo... Yo te amo. Te amaré hasta el día en que muera, Naruto. Fuiste mi modelo a seguir, la luz que me guiaba a la hora de atravesar senderos oscuros. Me motivaste para crecer, para hacerme más fuerte, para luchar con valor. Mi amor por ti creció cada día y no habrá instante que pueda opacar aquel momento, solos tu y yo, la luna a nuestras espaldas. Pero no se vive solo de recuerdos. Estos no llenan una cama vacía, no abrazan, no besan, no te hacen sentir amada... ni respetada.

-Hi-Hinata... yo...- era ahora Naruto quien tartamudeaba. Ronco por el llanto y la presión en su pecho.

-Voy a marcharme, Naruto-kun. Es inevitable. Pero debes cuidar de Boruto y de Himawari. Se el Hokage y el padre que ellos merecen.

Una sarta de aullidos incontrolables, mezclados con jadeos y sollozos se apoderaron de Naruto a partir de ese instante. Cegado por el dolor y la rabia contra sí mismo se negó a dejarla ir, jurándole y jurándose a sí mismo no volver a descuidar lo que era importante para él. Lo más importante para él.

Hinata tan solo permitió que la abrazase, reconfortándose con su calor, mientras las lágrimas de él le empapaban el cuello.

* * *

A pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, de cumplir su juramento, Boruto no se lo perdonó jamás y huyó de la aldea no sin antes prometerle que cuando se volviesen a ver le mataría. La relación con el clan Hyuga se volvió tan gélida que en no más de una ocasión creyó que se rebelarían contra él. La única que permaneció a su lado fue Himawari. Aunque su carácter fuese terrible al enfadarse, poseía el corazón dulce y compasivo de su madre.

* * *

-No dejaré que lo haga, papá. Yo te protegeré. -aseguró un día la chiquilla a su padre, ante los rumores que situaban a Boruto en los límites de la aldea.

Un taciturno Naruto, ya entrado en canas, negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no pude ser así, Himawari. No te dejaré que te enfrentes a tu hermano.

-¡Puedo vencerle! ¡Me has entrenado! ¡Y con el byakugan de mamá...!

-A ella no le gustaría eso, Hima. Déjalo estar.

-Papá... Cuando murió el abuelo, antes de irse él... Él me dijo que la abuela había muerto porque él le rompió el corazón. Y que tú... Que tú le hiciste lo mismo a mamá. -Himawari miraba fijamente a su padre que permanecía con la vista desenfocada, casi ido. -¿Es eso cierto? ¿Por eso Boruto quiere matarte?-cuestionó temblorosa.

Un trémulo suspiro escapó de los labios de Naruto mientras dirigía la vista a Himawari, tan igual a Hinata, a la cual le parecía ver en muchos de los gestos de su hijita.

-Cuando regrese Boruto- habló con determinación -debes permanecer a su lado, y recordar que es tu hermano y quererle por eso. Después de todo lo que el pretende hacer conmigo no es un castigo, sino casi un premio. Me ha dejado el tiempo para cuidar de ti, verte crecer y ser todo lo buen padre que he podido.

-El mejor, papá -murmuró Himawari con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y podré volver a ver a Hinata, reencontrarme con su alma que vuela por lugares soleados.

* * *

 **Holiiis! Bien, ahí van las aclaraciones de porqué este fic, su temática y final.**

 **La indescriptible sensación de felicidad y sueño cumplido que tuve al ver The Last (si bien tendría muchas cosas que objetarle, pero eso para otra) quedó completamente destruída después de ver Boruto: The Movie.**

 **La película se centra en el mismo aspecto que mi fic, el abandono de la familia por parte de Naruto en pro de sus obligaciones como Hokage, pero si bien la película hace incapié en los sentimientos de Boruto y toca muy por encima los sentimientos de Hinata y Himawari, en este fic está casi todo desde la perspectiva de Hinata.**

 **No se, realmente después de meternos por los ojos una película total y absolutamente rosa y romántica (que no me quejo, pero es la verdad xD) BTM me pareció un ostiazo en toda la cara. Tuve esa permanente sensación de matrimonio infeliz, y amor gastado o no priorizado toda la película. En el final las cosas mejoran, después de la batalla y eso, pero para Boruto y Himawari. Aunque Hinata sea la esposa de Naruto y madre del nuevo protagonista, puedo entender que habiéndole dado total protagonismo en la anterior, no quisiesen saturar al personal, pero me pareció que había un vacio entre ellos muy grande y que faltó algún detalle final que nos recordase ese amor que vimos en The Last y que en BTM brilló por su ausencia de principio a fin.**

 **Hablando de finales... El fic se me fue de las manos. Inicialmente no pretendía que Hinata muriese, quería llevarla hasta un punto de agotamiento y hartazgo para que por fin pudiese decirle unas cuantas verdades a Naruto. (No hay tartamudeos por su parte ni historias porque coñe, después de tantos años de casados y de verle "la cosita" a Naruto si la muchacha siguiese así entonces me voy de la vida xD) Pero al final, no se porqué, me parecía que Hinata estaba en un punto de no retorno. La otra opcion era Naruto prometía, cumplía, y todos happy felices. Bueno, pues para eso ya está la película (si es que alguien puede denominar eso como un final de todos felices.) Y aunque, de no estar muerta ya, Hinata moriría de tristeza al ver a sus dos amores luchando hasta la muerte, tenía que ser así. Arrebatándole a su madre daba igual lo que Naruto hiciese, su hijo nunca iba a perdonarle.**

 **El enfrentamiento, queda a vuestra imaginación. Si Boruto cumple y mata a su padre, si al final Himawari le detiene o Boruto se arrepiente a tiempo.**

 **Es por eso que tiene ese final tan abrupto, pero el fic se centraba en Hinata y no quería extenderlo sin ella.**

 **Es más, inicialmente el fic iba a tener de entremedias los sucesos de The Last y, a posteriori, ver que pasaba con el matrimonio una vez que Naruto ya hubiese normalizado la relación con sus hijos. Al final salió así y estoy bastante contenta, así que solo me queda saber vuestras opiniones en relación al fic y también a lo que he comentado de la película, a ver si es que soy yo que se me va la olla y vosotroas visteis amor flotando en el aire en todo momento xD**

 **Aprovecho, por último, para mencionar dos cosas acerca de otros fics:**

 **Estoy trabajando en el Club S, por un fallo mío de atención el último capítulo programado para subir resultaba incoherente y he tenido que reescribirlo.**

 **El fic Infieles no está abandonado, pero si detenido temporalmente dado que el último capítulo, de considerable extensión, se encuentra en las profundidades de un ordenador que, actualmente, está caput. Pienso que el contenido será recuperable y, salvo que suceda lo contrario, no tengo intencion de reescribir de cero el último capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por la atención y espero que os gustase el fic!**


End file.
